Fairy Tail OneShots
by beckihoneyman
Summary: A series of random one shots. REQUESTS OPEN
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel. Dead? How could it have come to this? I still remember that day, I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Natsu?" I cried. He was nowhere to be found.

"Yo, Luce. I'm only going to the shop - Happy wanted some fish." He smiled.

"Ok. Be quick," I joked. He nodded, and ran into the shop. That was fine. Nothing could have really happened, this was a short road, nobody lived in Magnolia anymore, since Zeref's minions took over our little village, nobody had come anymore, so this land is cheap. But, Natsu can't hate Zeref, even if he doesn't really know him that well. After a while, I began to fell uneasy. Where is he? Is he alright? Has something happened?

"Happy? Have you seen Natsu?"

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu...yeah. He went to get me some fish,"

"Has he come back yet?"

"Uhh...no, don't think so." I checked my watch. It had been 10 minutes. WAY TOO LONG TO GET FISH."Hey, Lucy!" Natsu? When was he here? And how?

"Why were you so long?"

"I couldn't find his fish." He laughed. He quickly ran onto the road. Then, BAM.

"Natsu!? Natsu! Wake up!" I picked him up, but he was covered in blood. What could I do? Who was in the car?

"Natsu?" A male voice. Not manly. Not Elfman. Not angrily. Not Gray. Happy, he can't even drive. So who was it? "Yo, I'm sorry bro. I thought-" GAJEEL? How?

"Gajeel! I thought Dragon Slayers go motion sickness?"

"Wendy cast a spell, I needed to grab something."

"But now you've killed Natsu!"

"KILLED!? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Gajeel kept shaking his head. He was slowly going insane.

"Natsu?" Happy saw him, and starting bawling, but quietly. "Natsu, buddy?..."

"Happy. I'm so sorry."

"it was...you? You don't deserve to be in Fairy Tail anymore," Happy said through tears. "Leave."

"Lucy? I..."

"I don't care if it was an accident, you killed Natsu. You deserve to die, if anything."

"I'll tell Makarov."

"No! Please! Happy?"

At the time, I didn't think Natsu would get hit. Surely, he would have smelt Gajeel. And did Levy know?

Dear Diary

Today has marked 7 days since Natsu died. Others have been getting along well, but Gray has been acting differently. He seems to be hanging out with Juvia more for some reason. Maybe they made a bet or something. When he died, he had a note. Maybe I should read it. OMG, I just read it. In his house, is our child. Crazy, did we have a child? I'll go later. -Lucy H.

i ran over to where Natsu lived. He must have been playing a prank. No. Inside, I could hear it. Her. Nashi. No. I remember. The whole guild went on the mission. Me and Natsu stayed behind. Since then, we've been married and had a kid. I remember EVERYTHING. What I see behind this door could change history forever.

"mommy...? Where's Daddy?" Oh boy.

"uhh...I don't know?"

"You do!" Crap. Uhh...

"I don't, sweetie."

"how come he said to me 'I'll be right back'?"

"I didn't know he had, Nashi."

"I love you Mommy." Maybe this won't be bad after all.

^Hey everyone. I decided to write this 'cause, why not. Next chapter will be when Gray nearly dies, but something happens. I hope you enjoyed that, if you did, leave a comment. Thanks, bye!^ ~Becki


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu punched Gray in the jaw.

"Oi, flame brain!" Gray shouted. "You want to fight? I'll give you one!"

"Alright!" Natsu shouted back. "I'm all fired up!"

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Fire dragon iron fist!"

Their rivalry battle raged on and the guild was a mess...

Gray was slammed into a wall, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Gray!" Erza screamed. "Get him to the infirmary!"

Natsu slowly backed away, eyes wide.

"I-I didn't..." He trailed off.

Natsu ran out of the guild hall.

"We have to go after him!" Lucy said.

"No." Markarov said, gruffly. "Give him time."

"If we must..." Lucy said, quietly.

Natsu punched at a tree. Why am I so worthless? He pondered. "I could of killed Gray..." He said out loud. I should go see him. He thought.

Natsu sat next to the still body if Gray fullbuster. He anticipated whether Gray would actually wake up. Gray's hand twitched. His eyes fluttered open.

"Y-you're awake..." Natsu stuttered.

"Yeah." He replied. "I have one question...Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong?" Makarov yelled. "Where'd Natsu go?"

"Nothing you should care, or know about." Gray snapped.

"Huh - he got to you too, eh?"

"Shut up, Gramps."

"Gray!" Erza snapped. "Be more considerate to Gramps."

"I'm really that old?!"

"No! But, whatever…" Gray muttered. "Yea. I know where Natsu is,"

"Where?!" Lucy squealed, but Gray shook his head.

"Dunt matta, eh?"

"Gray, speak English. Or Japanese, oh, whatever."

"Ima go find Natsu, k?" Lucy called, running out the guild.

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray yelled, attacking Lucy, knocking her out.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed.

"Juvia, this is no time for-" Erza started, but Gray stabbed her with his lance.

"Don't...judge her." Gray stated.

"Gray!" Makarov shouted. "WHERE IS NATSU?"

"WHY DOES IT MATTER WHERE FLAME BRAIN IS?"

"Dragon Slayer…" A voice. Who? Nobody. Nobody? No. Somebody. But how? There was nobody there, because the voice wasn't real. Wasn't real. Wasn't. Wasn't. What? No. No. No. It had to be, right? There was somebody there, right? Yeah.

"Dragon Slayer…" Again. Was it Rouge? Sting? Jellal? Zeref? Yes. It had to be. Rouge, after that fierce battle. "Greetings, Gajeel-sama."

"Rouge?" Gajeel muttered.

"Gajeel-sama. I wanted to tell you about Natsu."

"Who cares about him? Anyway, I won, so piss off, a'ight?"

"No. Natsu is in grave danger."

"Da...nga?" Gajeel muttered.

"Danger, idiot. Natsu is in danger. Deep danger. Near death, I'd say. All I'll say is-" Gray punched him.

"Gray!" Gajeel shouted, trying to punch him but just got his fist frozen. "Oww…"

"Gajeel-sama!" Levy shouted. "Gray! What the hell?"

"Meh. I mean, he deserved it, 'im."

"What? 'deserved' it? What did he do to you? And the other guy?"

"Natsu ain't in danger," Gray muttered. "He's fine."

"Fine? Sure?" Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Makarov asked, but got a fist full of ice.

"Why would I be lyin', old man?!"

"Gray, right, that's it-"

"Water lock!" Juvia yelled, splashing Erza with waves of scalding water. "One more word. I dare you." She squinted.

"What's happened to all of you?" Makarov asked.

"Why have you become so...snobby?"

"Snobby? Why, I wasn't aware of that!"

"Master, don't worry about Gray." Erza snapped. She decided she'd had enough and walked away and started to read one of Levy's books.

Dear Diary~

Hi I'm Levy. This is my diary! I will give you a name, don't worry T.T but yeah! So. I think Gajeel finally likes me, wadda ya think? I think so. He seems to like me, and mutters my name when he feels like he's losing. He's like 'Levy...Levy..' and stuff, and I really do cheer for him, so he knows I like him. I really do worry for him facing Natsu a lot though, it's probably really hurting him inside, but no bruises on the outside. It needs to stop, now~ I know. I sound like Metalicana (his father/mother- you get my point) and I don't want to! Gajeel-people-don't date their mothers. Some do, but hopefully not Gajeel. Metalicana left 14 years ago now, anyway. It's (what gender is it anyway) not coming back now. Oops. Gajeel could be reading this. Wait, that would be weird. And awkward. Oops! Anyway, singing off,

Levy-chan~

"Erza!" Levy yelled. "Why are you reading my diary?"

"Ah!" Erza jumped. "Er..err...no reason.." Erza said, slowly putting her book down.

"Pffft. Whatever." Levy grumbled.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy said, finally getting up. "What's wrong?"

"You bimbo! You! Get out of my life!"

"Huh?" Lucy frowned. "This isn't the Levy we know and love…has gone."

"Gone? Gone? No! No!" Gajeel yelled. "Why?" He furiously flicked through her diary quicker and quicker.

"I am afraid the blonde is correct," Who the hell?

"Who are you?" Makarov said, pointing the figure out.

"I am...I am…" It was a he. The short hair. Surely. "Future-" They fainted.

"Wow!" Makarov yelled. He walked over and looked at Gray. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Gray said, pointing at himself.

"Yes, you!" Makarov said, rolling the figure so Gray could see who it was. Juvia.

"Juvia?" Gray muttered. "How?"

"Gray-sama! You now have 2 Juvia's to love!"

"Great!" Gray said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly!"

"No! This is not the time! This could mean terrible stuff! This could mean Juvia doesn't exist!"

"What?! No! Please, no!" Gray cried. "Please, no!"

"Well then we need to do something about this!"

"But Natsu isn't here. And if he comes back while we aren't here…"

"...he'll come looking for us!" Erza yelled. "Yea, look, we can't go just yet."

"Don't you get it! Juvia could...Juvia could...die essentially."

"Gray-sama...you like Juvia?" Juvia squealed.

"Yes." he quietly muttered.

"Yay!" Juvia said, clapping excessively.

"No time!" Erza yelled. "Seriously! Come on! We need to wait for Natsu!"

"Well, me and Juvia'll find out where this 'Future Juvia' came from, a'ight? Come on, Juvia."

"AHHHH! Gray-sama...loves...Juvia?"

"I truly do-"

"Hey guys!" Natsu yelled.

"Where did you go?" Erza said.

"I found Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana!"

"What?!" Wendy and Gajeel yell. "Our dragons?!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's...go!"


End file.
